ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai X
You may be looking for Nya, the original Samurai X. Samurai X (P.I.X.A.L) was a mysterious Samurai as well as an ally of the Ninja during their battle with the Vermillion and the Sons of Garmadon. History At some point after Nya stopped being Samurai X, P.I.X.A.L somehow rebuilt herself and got hold of the Nya's old Samurai Armor. Appearances The Attack Lloyd was knocked off of concentration and lost control of his dragon because of the Vermillion shells. Samurai X appeared in her samurai suit to save him. While aiding the Ninja against The Hands of Time and their Vermillion army, the Samurai got shot down by the Vermillion Warriors, and then after the battle, mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Secrets Discovered Nya was jealous that someone stole her old armor and wanted to best the new Samurai X. She later returned to the Samurai X Cave where she found the mysterious new samurai. At first she thought they were a Vermillion but was proven wrong. As they fought Nya then vowed that the new samurai is worthy of her former armor and gave the samurai her old cave and a vehicle as she raced to her brother at Chen's Noodle House. She then recreated it into their armor by changing it from red to dark blue. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea When the Ninjas' plan to rescue Borg failed, the Samurai appeared out of nowhere on the Vehicle that Nya gave and saved them. As the Samurai was about to take Borg and the Ninja away from the Vermillion Swamps, she accepted a challenge from Zane to deactivate the Iron Doom and took Borg with him to activate the self-destruct code in the apparatus. When she arrived, Zane helped Borg deactivate the Time Apparatus as The Hands Of Time and Supreme Commander Machia arrived at the swamp. However, they failed to deactivate the Iron Doom because Krux used the Pause Time Blade to pause Time on Zane, Borg, and the Samurai. Following that Acronix and Krux plugged the Blades in the Time Apparatus of the Iron Doom traveled back in Time to exact their revenge. Lost in Time After the Hands of Time left along with Kai, Nya, and Wu they hoped that they will stop the Time Twins. Eventually, the Time Twins won for a while leaving Samurai X nowhere to be seen. This lasted until Kai and Nya used the Past Reversal Time Blade to correct the timeline of Ninjago, allowing Samurai X to return. When Wu used the Reversal Time Blade to sabotage the Doom he tossed the Kai and Nya along with the Reversal Blade into the present Time, Kai healed his father after that the Samurai witnessed Lloyd's speech to dispose of the Blade and find Wu. The Jade Princess Samurai X, now donning a new color scheme on her armor, manages to scare off some Sons of Garmadon members harassing some kids. This is watched by Harumi and Lloyd with the latter telling the princess he wishes he knew who the vigilante is behind the mask. Description This Samurai X is shown to be a skilled fighter like the Ninja and can replicate anyone's voices. Appearances Notes *This is the second time Samurai X's identity is unknown, the first being Nya as the original Samurai X. *Samurai X appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. She can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status in "The Dark Swamp" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 20,000 studs. *She is confirmed to also appear in the ninth season. *In the January 2018 set 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X, she is seen to possess a mech that is similar in shape and size to Jay's ElectroMech from Season 4. Spoiler Notes *In "Dead Man's Squall," it has been revealed that Samurai X was actually P.I.X.A.L. Gallery MoS74Samurai X.jpeg|Samurai X in the swamp MoS73Samurai X.jpeg MoS74Samurai, Jay and Zane.jpeg FIG2017X.png|Samurai X's LEGO Figure Samurai-X.jpg th (84).jpeg Category:2017 characters Category:2017 Category:Heroes Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ally of the ninja Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon